Rosie
by movienerd1174
Summary: Olivia always knew she would run into Ed one day, but she didn’t think it would be here and not under these circumstances...
1. 1

**Apparently WL is my muse because all sorts of ideas have been popping around in my head since he announced his return...**

**ENJOY **

Sighing, Olivia pushed her reading glasses to the top of her head as she pinched the bridge of her nose. The shrill sound of her cell phone at two in the morning was a surefire way to start the day on a bad note.

The low hum and dim lighting in the elevator were almost lulling her to sleep before the doors dinged open, revealing the bustle of the Mercy Hospital emergency department.

When she walked through the corridor, Amanda was awaiting her with a hot coffee. Graciously accepting with a small smile and a nod, Olivia sighed. "What do we got?" She asked, nodding towards the examination rooms.

"Siobhan Tucker", Rollins began with a deep breath. "Twenty-three year old grad student at Columbia. Was found unconscious with her underwear ripped at a house party. Came to in the ambulance. They're finishing up her rape kit now."

That surname gave he pause. She had come across it a handful of times in the few years since she had ended things with Ed. It wasn't uncommon but she always taken aback.

When they walked into the exam room the nurse was just packing up the contents of the rape kit. Olivia stood to the side, out of the nurses way as she observed the young woman in the hospital bed.

Her honey golden hair piled into a mess bun on the top of her head as her steely blue eyes focused on her hands fidgeting in her lap. Her bright teeth gnawing into the pink flesh of her thin lips.

Flipping open her notebook, Olivia approached the bedside. "Siobhan, I'm Lieutenant Benson and this is Detective Rollins. Do you remember anything from before you blacked out?"

Taking a deep breath, she tried her best to calm her shaky voice before she spoke. "There was this guy at the party that I keep running into around campus. I had always thought he was cute." A fresh round of tears flooded her eyes. "He got me a drink and that's the last thing I remember."

Grabbing a nearby rolling stool, Olivia took a seat so she was eye level with Siobhan. "It doesn't matter what you thought, or said, or did. He took advantage of you, full stop. No one deserves that."

Wiping the tears quickly from her flushed, freckled cheeks, Siobhan folded her arms across her chest. "I just know better than to accept a drink from someone at a party. My father is police captain for Christ's sake, he's been drilling this into my head since I was prepubescent. How can I be so stupid?!"

The scratch of Olivia's pen stopped dead at her words.

Amanda sensed her boss' pause and stepped in. "None of this was your fault. I know it may feel like it now, but I promise you it isn't."

Recovering, Olivia cleared her throat before forging on. "Detective Rollins is right, this is not your fault." She insisted. Siobhan looked up at her with her bright blue eyes and nodded with a sniffle.

Those blue eyes.

Olivia placed a comforting hand on her forearm. "Is there someone we can call for you? You said you're dad is a captain, is that here in the city?"

Clearing her throat, she nodded. "Yeah. Ed Tucker. He's a captain at IAB. Well, he's was, now he's at..."

"Conviction integrity." Siobhan and Olivia said at the same time.

"Oh good, you do know him."

Rising from her stool, Olivia let her bangs fall in front of her face like a curtain. She used this brief respite to control the emotions that were threatening her facial features.

She mustered a forced smile. "I do know him." She felt the subtle warmth of Amanda's hand pressed against the middle of her back in silent support. "You must be Rosie."

"Yeah", she hesitated, her eyes shifting between the two police officers. "My middle name is Rose, been my nickname since before I could walk."

Closing her notepad, Olivia cleared her throat. "Detective Rollins is going to finish taking your disclosure while I contact your father."

Rosie watched as Olivia slipped out of the room. "She forgot to ask for dad's number."

Looking at the door and back at Rosie, Amanda tried her best to keep her face neutral. "I think she has it."

**Sorry it's so short but we're just getting started... let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I think this is the fastest updates I've ever done, yay me! But I know myself so don't get used to is it lol**

**Hope you enjoy! **

With every ding of the elevator door opening, Olivia's heart lodged further into her throat. She always anticipated seeing Ed again through work but not as a victim's father. How do you tell the former love of your life the vile details of his daughter's assault?

She couldn't, not over the phone at least. All she managed to tell him was that Rosie was okay but he had to get to Mercy Hospital ASAP.

The shrill ding bounced off the bleak walls as the chrome doors parted and that's when she saw him. His silver hair was out the place, the way it always was first thing in the morning. He was dressed in dark jeans and a fitted gray tee shirt, the tail of his dark green cargo coat whipping behind him as he frantically walked down the corridor.

Ed spotted Olivia as she pushed off the wall and he made a beeline straight to her. "Olivia, what happened? Where is she?"

There was something in his face she had never seen before. Fear. It marred his handsome features and coiled every muscle in his body.

It obliterated her heart.

Gently grabbing him by the forearm, she pulled him into an unoccupied family room. They didn't need an audience for this. She secured the lock and turned to Ed, panic hardened his face and his body was tense with anticipation.

Shoving her hands into her back pockets, she took a deep breath and looked up at him. "Rosie was found unconscious at a house party on campus, her underwear was ripped..."

Notoriously, Ed Tucker usually had the best poker face in the game but this instance was a completely different story. Everything he was feeling was on full display.

Rage, despair, helplessness...

Olivia pursed her lips, trying to buy time while she steadied her shaky voice. "Preliminary rape kit showed bruises on her inner thighs and, uh, vaginal and anal tearing."

Ed's jaw clenched as a deep red flush rose from under the collar of his shirt and spread up his neck. "I'm gonna fucking kill him. When you find him, I will kill him." He growled lowly, his hands clenching into white knuckled fists. His blue eyes were frantic and she could only imagine the thoughts and images that were swirling around in his head.

Taking a step closer to him, she pressed a comforting hand against his torso. The firm muscles trembled against her fingertips as fury bubbled underneath the surface.

"Tucker, listen to me." She demanded softly, her thumb rubbing soothing circles as his wide eyes shot to hers. "I know it feels like your world is crashing down around you right now but that girl in there needs you."

The hard lines of his face began to soften and tears formed in the corners of his eyes. She wanted nothing than to hold him but that wasn't her place anymore. "If anyone can help her through this, it's you."

Running a hand over his face, he took a deep breath and stared at the ground. A moment passed and he began to nod his head slowly. "Okay", he croaked.

Suddenly she were very aware of her hand against his abdomen and she left it fall to her side. "You need a minute?" She asked and he took a beat before shaking his head.

* * *

"Take me to my daughter, Liv."

With his arms crossed over his chest, Ed was leaning against the wall of the exam room as Olivia and Rosie discussed what the next steps were in the investigation.

As soon as he had walked into the room, his rough exterior crumbled. He had gathered his daughter in his arms as he sat on the edge of the bed and held her as they both sobbed. It had taken several minutes but when Ed was able to peel himself away from the bed he saw Olivia's eyes were red and glossy.

Now she was holding Rosie's hand between hers as she went over different kinds of therapy options, her top hand running soothing circles on the back of the young woman's hand.

To be under Olivia Benson's care is something to behold. Empathy radiated from her like the summer sun and her maternal intstincts were acute and warm. That had always been his favorite thing about her, her affection and the way she showed it.

A soft hand on his shoulder, a swipe of her thumb across his knuckles, the brush of her lips against his cheek as she passed by. He had been lucky enough to know how it feels to be loved by Olivia and was grateful that his little girl was in her hands now.

Her melodic voice brought him out of his thoughts. "So you'll come into the precinct tomorrow and we'll meet with the sketch artist. This is my office number if you need anything at all." She said, handing Rosie her business card. "Your dad, uh, has my cell number if you need that, feel free to call me anytime." Olivia explained, quickly glancing back at Ed who nodded and pushed off the wall. "I'm so glad I got to meet you, Rosie, I'm just sorry it's under these circumstances."

"Thank you so much for everything, Lieutenant." Rosie returned, grabbing Olivia's hand for one last squeeze.

"Please, you can call me Olivia." Liv instructed, giving her a small smile before stepping aside to let Amanda take over.

Ed's blue eyes followed her as she approached the door. "Liv, can I speak to you outside for a second?" He asked. She nodded and spared another glance at Rosie before slipping out the door.

As soon as they were in the hallway, Ed pulled her body against his. His strong arms closed around her as her face pressed into his neck. His familar scent invaded her nostrils, causing a warm sensations to spread throughout her body.

The tension dissipated from her muscles and she allowed herself to fold into him. "Thank you", he breathed into her hair and she nodded against him. She felt his heart hammering inside his chest and the intimacy made her breath catch in her throat

Pressing a kiss to her temple, he pulled away and looked at her. Her hair was pulled up in a loose twist and she was obviously tired but she was still the most stunning woman.

He was looking at her the way he used to and it made her stomach somersault. Pressing her hand to the side of his neck, her thumb rubbed over his rugged cheek. "If Rosie has half the strength her dad does, she'll overcome this. It's not going to be easy but that's why she has you."

For the first time since he received her phone call, he felt like the weight in his chest had begun to lessen. He didn't know what to say and he wasn't sure if his voice would work if he tried.

Before he could respond, Amanda emerged from the exam room and Olivia's hand dropped from his face. "I'll, uh, give you guys a minute." She responded, unable to hide the surprise from her face as her blue eyes shifted between the two.

"No need." Olivia cleared her throat and straightened her posture as if subconsciously shaking the effect he had on her. "Are you coming in with Rosie tomorrow?"

"I'll be there", he rasped, the corner of his mouth lifting in the slightest.

Her hand fell to his toned forearm and she gave him a gentle squeeze. "I'll see you."

* * *

At the sound of the door closing behind him, Rosie looked up from where she was beginning to fold her hospital gown. The oversized NYPD sweats Liv had procured for her dwarfed her tiny frame and she was instantly five years old again, wearing his work shirts to bed.

Fighting the lump forming in his throat, Ed sat on the edge of the hospital bed while he watched her smooth out the folded hospital gown. Always the perfectionist. He grabbed her hand and pressed a kiss to her knuckles before bringing it to his chest.

"Ro, are you okay?" He asked, his voice low and gruff as he looked down at their linked hand then up at her. He knew it was a ridiculous question but he couldn't help but ask.

Stopping what she was doing, Rosie looked down at her father and her heart shattered. Tears were shining in his bright eyes and her throat tightened. "No", she croaked. "But I will be."

"Can we talk about something else?" She half laughed, wiping the tears from the corner of her eyes as she sat down next to him on the bed. Slipping her arm through his, she rested her head on his shoulder. "So that's the infamous Olivia Benson?"

Even though his encounter with Liv was still raw he would talk about anything to occupy his daughter's mind. "That's her." He confirmed, looking down where her fingers toyed with the band of his watch. A lifelong habit.

"She's really pretty." Rosie offered, trying her best to pry but she knew her dad was a tough nut to crack.

"Beautiful", he half agreed, half corrected.

"And sweet." She pressed, her big eyes trying to tease information out of him.

She's lucky she was so cute when she meddled. "She's the best person I've ever met." He revealed, leaning his forehead against hers. "Besides you."

Untangling his arm from hers, he wrapped his arms around her small frame and pulled her close. "You're in great hands, macushla." He whispered into her hair. "The best."

**One more chapter coming to wrap up this short little story... let me know what you think. Feedback always inspires me :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here it is! the final chapter in this little story. There's something for everyone. Some tears, laughs, buzzed confessions, and light smut.**

**ENJOY! **

Hearing a knock at her door, Olivia shut off the hallway light on the way out of Noah's room. She looked down at herself as she approached the door. An oversized mint knit sweater over a pair of spandex bike shorts.

Sighing, she looked through the peephole and her heart jumped. Even through a fish bowl lense, Ed Tucker was undeniably handsome. She rested her forehead against the cool wood of the door for a beat before opening it.

He was standing there in practically the same outfit she saw him in at the hospital except the jeans were a lighter wash and the t shirt under his green cargo coat was maroon.

Ed Tucker: creature of habit.

"Uh, Felix let me up. Figured we could both use a drink." He explained, holding up the bottle of wine in his hand.

Olivia regarded him for a second before the corner of her mouth quirked upward. "I really need a new doorman." She teased before moving aside and letting him come into the apartment.

Locking the door, they walked into the kitchen and Ed watched as she took the tumbler off the counter and emptied the amber liquid into her mouth. Her hair was pulled up into a messy twist allowing him to watch her lean neck as she swallowed the liquor.

"Want some?" She asked, placing her fingertip on the cap of the Maker's Mark bottle.

Leaning back against the counter, he nodded and before she could reach up for a clean glass he grabbed the one out of her hand and filled it. He tossed back the liquor and sucked in a quick breath.

He reached past her and placed the tumbler in the sink and she could smell the bourbon on his breath. "Now we're even." He cleared his throat, looking her square in the eyes as if he could gauge how much she had to drink by her pupils. If anyone could do it, it's Ed.

"Hand over the wine, Tucker."

* * *

"So you're telling me they really never have gotten together?" Ed questioned as he placed his wine glass down on the coffee table and leaned back against the couch.

Looking down into her nearly empty wine glass, Olivia shook her head. She was sitting sideways on the couch with her legs tucked under her and her arm bent over the back of the couch. "About a year and a half ago they both went south for part of an investigation and they were not the same when they came back. Amanda said nothing happened. Honestly, I don't think he could handle her, but man does he love those girls."

Grabbing the wine bottle, Ed held it up in a silent question. She nodded and he filled her glass before emptying the remainder of the bottle into his. "Poor kid. You can tell all he wants is a family, to be a dad." He rambled and Olivia smiled to herself. He always got soft and talkative when he was buzzed.

"Some people are just born to be dads." She said, looking at him as he settled against the back of the couch. His favorite this about tipsy Olivia was the twinkle she got in her eyes. And there is was shining bright at him now, it made his chest tighten.

Giving her a small smile, he took a sip of wine. "I realized something today", he began, licking his lips. He paused for a beat and the anticipation was almost to much for her to bear. "You're doing exactly what you're meant to be doing. All the work you're doing with these victims, uh, survivors", he corrected. His raspy voice started to waiver and his eyes started to shine.

Scooting closer, she placed a comforting hand of his forearm. "There's no one else I would've wanted there with Rosie today." He sniffled, quickly wiping his eyes and looking away. "You made her feel safe again. I'm sorry I tried to take you away from all that. It was really selfish of me." His eyes were downcast, shame weighing on his shoulders.

"You asking me to retire with you was probably the grandest gesture anyone has every made for me." She explained, squeezing the firm muscle of his arm. A warmth spread throughout her body as his arm turned over and her hand slid right into his.

Muscle memory.

Inhaling a steadying breath through her nose, she continued. "My work has been my identity for as long as I can remember. So the fact that you wanted to go all in with me without work being a factor, I felt an overwhelming sense of worth."

His fingertips tickled the inside of her palm like he always used to and she felt a sense of intimacy that made her breath catch. "Even though I was flattered, I was also so overwhelmed. I didn't know if I could give you everything you deserved as well as Noah."

"Liv, you don't have to..." he tried but she shook her head.

Scooting even closer so her bent knees pressed against the side of his thighs, Olivia shook her head. "Just listen", she breathed with a light laugh. "After a while I would find myself sitting here alone, looking around this apartment and trying to catch any lingering memory of you I could."

Swallowing the lump forming in his throat, he looked down at their tangled hands. "Any in particular?" He rasped lowly, looking back up at her. Her cheeks were flushed from the wine and the touch of his skin against hers.

"Making pancakes with you and Noah on the Sundays." She began, nodding towards the kitchen. "You fixing that stubborn hinge on Noah's door." She turned back to him and her breath caught when she realized how close she had gotten.

His blue eyes quickly flickered to her lips and up again. "Watching you shave while I was in the bathtub." She continued, her eyes following the clean line of his jaw. "That night after the rangers game, on this couch." She trailed off, her eyes looking down between them.

Inhaling a sharp breath, he let his eyes fall shut as his head lulled against the back of the couch. She knew what was running through his head. Her on her knees, his hands in her hair, her mouth on him.

"That was a good night." His voice low and full of gravel, his calloused hand wrapping around her wrist as an eye peaked open to look over at her.

His rough fingertips were now tracing invisible lines up and down her arm under the sleeve of her sweater. "They were all good." She managed, the light sweep of his touch making it hard for her to form words.

Ed noticed the familiar change in her voice. It sounded richer, more decadent. The way it always sounded right before her lips met his. He may be two bourbons and a half bottle of wine deep, but he would notice that change anywhere. "I'm sorry if I ever made you feel like they weren't." She looked down, avoiding his gaze.

Loose strands of hair fell to cover her face and he brought his hand up to tuck them behind her ear. Her furrowed brows relaxed as she looked up at him, his blue eyes consuming her field of vision. Her breath caught in her throat as his hand moved to the back of her neck, his nose brushing hers.

The air is the room shifted and Olivia felt like every nerve in her body was a live wire. Her heart was hammering inside her chest when his lips finally closed around hers. She had forgotten how soft his lips could be, a stark contrast to the hard exterior he exuded.

Her hands clutched at the fabric of his shirt, pressing herself against him. The still pressure of his lips was slowly driving her insane, she wanted the swipe of his tongue and the bite of his teeth.

Sucking his bottom lip between hers, she scraped her teeth along the sensitive tissue. A groan vibrated from his throat and he found his restraint slipping. He didn't hesitate to slide his tongue against hers once her lips parted. She tasted of bourbon and nostalgia.

Muscle memory took over as he slipped his hand behind her knee and hitched it across his lap. The feeling of him pressed against her leg ignited something in her and she hoisted herself up to straddle him.

Settling on his lap, she moaned into his mouth as she felt his hands roaming up her legs and over her running shorts. Her hands found his cheeks and a laugh bubbled up her throat and between their lips. "I can't believe I'm here with you." She chuckled. Her fingers danced against the red hue that rose from beneath the collar of his shirt.

"It feels like no time has passed", he mummbled as she pressed her lips against his. She couldn't stop kissing him, his lips were the sweetest thing she's ever tasted.

"Can I tell you something kind of vain?" She asked, her lips barely leaving his as she spoke. "And you cant judge me because I am definitely buzzed."

It was the truth, he could tell by her flushed cheeks and her permanent grin. "Always", he smirked.

"I don't think I've never seen anything sexier than you being a dad." She admitted lowly, her breath a warm wave washing over his face. A slow smile spread onto his face as he looked up at her. "You got me all hot, Tucker." She teased, pulling at the collar of her sweater and fanning herself.

He chuckled as his hands worked their way up her thighs and under her large sweater. "You know the whole Princess-Di-leaving-the-gym look brings me to my knees..." He hummed, his fingertips dipping below the hem of the tight shorts. "But maybe you should lose the sweater."

"Always trying to get me n-naked." She stammered, her brain short circuiting as the fingers tickled the underside of her bare breasts.

The smirk dancing on his lips was deadly. "Your comfort is my top priority."

Her laugh boomed, it made his heart leap and his jeans tighten. She pulled the sweater over her head, careful not to mess her hair.

Ed's breath caught as he pressed his face against her bare chest, her nipples tightened in the cool air. His searing tongue ran along her sternum and her heavy breasts filled his hands.

The way he was worshipping her chest made her hips grind against the growing arousal in his lap. He could tell what she wanted by the way she was clawing at his back.

Reaching behind his head, he gripped the material of his shirt and pulled it over his head. She stared at him as he tossed the shirt aside. His gray hair askew, his muscular chest flushed red, his kind blue eyes. "What is it?" He asked softly, his coarse hand running soothing circles along her back.

"I just can't", she paused, trying to find the right words. "I can't think of why we shouldn't be together anymore."

Failing to keep a neural expression, a wide smile spread across his face. "Am I dreaming?" He teased and she smacked his chest.

Catching her in a bear hug, their laughter subsided as he pressed kisses along her face. "I've missed you everyday since you've been gone and I have never stopped loving you." He whispered, his soft lips moving against her ear.

Her heart jumped in her chest at his words and she was sure he felt it. Hearing Ed Tucker, the epitome of the strong and silent type, express his feelings always made her knees weak. "I know this may seem odd, seeing as we're both half naked", he chucked. She had her arms crossed over her chest and they pushed up her breasts in the most delicious way. It made his mouth water. "But do you want to get dinner with me this weekend?"

The brightest, most contagious smile lit up her face. "I would love that." He kissed her and he could feel her smile against his lips. Her lips stilled and she pulled away with a certain smirk on her face. "Just because we're going on our second first date doesn't mean we can't finish this right?"

Despite her career, she had always been pretty sex positive and he loved that about her. Coming from a strict Irish catholic comminity, it was rare to encounter a woman so confident and vocal about her needs. Olivia Benson was unlike anyone he'd ever met.

"C'mere", he rasped, a smirk pulling at the corner of his lips.

Her heart leapt as he flipped them over on the couch and covered her with his body. She knew that they all had so much healing to do but right now in his arms, all that matter was that they were together.

Again.

* * *

**TADA! Let me know what you think! Im lightly tossing around the idea of writing a couple one shot based on the memories Liv mentioned... (her in the tub while Ed shaves and the night after the rangers game) LOVE TO HEAR YOUR FEEDBACK **


End file.
